


❝Don’t go. Please don’t go.❞

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: teen wolf fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't lose Malia, not when she's what he's been worrying over. </p><p>And maybe, just a little, it terrifies him- the concept of losing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	❝Don’t go. Please don’t go.❞

Stiles instinctively knows that he can’t lose Malia. Not after watching Lydia in pain, traumatized from watching those _fucking_ bastards torture her, drill into that big gaping hole on the side of her head, watching her lifeless eyes show nothing as they mercilessly experiment on her, and even if he knows he’s safe- he still doesn’t want Malia to leave.

The first thing he does when he’s sure Lydia is safe is hug Malia, and it’s 4 AM in the morning when he rushes up to her and doesn’t let go of her. And _god_ , she felt so safe. So comfortable, and all he can say, all he can manage, is “Don’t go, Please don’t go.” He misses her, so much, and all he had been able to think about paralysed was their safety.

Malia’s hugged him back and all he wants to do is stay there safe in his arms, because she’s safe and unharmed, and he needs that now. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the police escort-

Malia’s draped her jacket over his shoulders, and she’s leading him to his Jeep. “Stiles, lets go home.” Her arm is draped around his shoulder, and in all honesty- he’s asleep before anything else happens, and his body lies limp as Malia drags it to his Jeep.

——————————

If Malia didn’t pity Stiles, and she does, then she would have murdered him by now. But he had looked so dependent, that even she picked up on the fact he needed her. He reeks of anxiety, he looks like shit, but it didn’t stop him from holding onto her like no tomorrow. ( _and she thinks, that he can’t imagine a tomorrow right now. his eyes tell a story of no other, of great hurt and trauma, and she understands that feeling all to well. he couldn’t save everyone, and it’s coming back to haunt him, and he needs people right now._ )

She doesn’t quite understand these human rules, but she’s learnt fast. It’s what Scott and Kira would do- help each other by using words, showing it physically. (and not kissing, because they don’t kiss then. they’ll sit with the other and talk and maybe cry.)

Stiles is hugging her, and his anxiety smells so strong, and his eyes look desperate. They’re only looking at her, and she can’t help but hold him back. He’s leaning on her for support now, and she can’t blame him- he needs this right now, and even if he hadn’t been there for her, she has to be there for him.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” It’s a desperate plea all by itself, and Malia knows it well. It’s a desolate hope, something that you instinctively _need_. Stiles needs it right now.

“Stiles, let’s go home.” You’re still supporting him, but he’s losing consciousness now so he’s leaning heavier on you… until he falls asleep completely onto you.

Dragging Stiles around isn’t fun, he’s a heavy little thing no matter what his frame implied, so you’re thankful that the Jeep is only a few feet away. _(but he looks so peaceful asleep, and later, when you drag him onto the couch in his house, you stay.)_

You can worry about the desert wolf later; Stiles needs you now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: ❝Don’t go. Please don’t go.❞ and Stalia!! 
> 
> This one is short, and this one is a mess. 
> 
> Tumblr: chimerapack


End file.
